Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information security, and more particularly to automatic password generation and use.
Electronic information is often accessed using security credentials such as passwords. Maintaining password security in light of increasing threats is a challenge. One common way to increase password security is to require users to select passwords having a minimum strength requirement, for example, at least 8 characters, at least one number, at least one uppercase letter, and/or at least one special character. However, methods exist that may defeat such static passwords, including brute force attacks, social engineering, remote access tools (RATs) and keyloggers, phishing, and rainbow tables.